


Delicious Treat

by pricefieldpower



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cake Shop AU, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricefieldpower/pseuds/pricefieldpower
Summary: Max takes a plunge, and finds it's not as deep as she thought it would be.





	

Max had been scrolling through craigslist for the last hour, she had decided spicing up her mundane life would be worth a shot. Although, now it seems pretty clear this was a mistake. “One last scroll, that’s it.” She tells herself, before seeing ‘IMPORTANT’ and clicks on the ad immediately. It reads:

IMPORTANT: HELP!!  
this probably isn’t important to YOU but it is to me, so hear me out. I really, really, REALLY want some cake, but i’m totally broke. you won't have to spend money either! i have a great plan! please hit me up asap ;)

Her eyes read it over a few times, making sure what she had seen was correct. “This is… wow.” She shakes her head and clicks out of it, but the image of cake gets stuck in her head. Soon she builds up a craving for it, damning that person’s ad. “They may not be able to afford it but I can,” she hums as she bounces to her bag. She happily slips out her worn wallet, her face falling when only two dollars lay inside.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Max groans, throwing her head back. But man… i really want some cake now… She turns her head to the computer, contemplating the idea. We’d be in a public place, right? Can’t be that bad. I did say I wanted a change of pace…

The brunette sighs in defeat, going to email the mysterious ad. She sat for a few moments, hoping it wasn’t a hoax. She takes a sip of her soda, before refreshing the page to see a reply. The emails tells her where to be tomorrow, and what time, and since she has no plans she emails back saying she’ll be there.

Max goes to bed that night with a certain queasiness in her belly, but also a new stoked fire of courage.

———————————————

The taxi took her in front of a small, quaint bakery shop almost on the edge of town. She smiles at the fresh air, then turns to find her companion. I wonder if he’s cute. Hopefully he’s not creepy, then again, the ad was from Craigslist… 

A screeching of tires makes her head swish, seeing a beat up truck head into the parking lot. Oh no… But when the truck comes to a halt, the person who steps out of it takes her by surprise more than anything.

The he she imagined was actually a she herself, but not just any she, a tattooed she. A blue-haired she, with a punky and grunge attire to match her whole vibe. Max gulps, suddenly feeling very intimidated by her aura and height difference. The punky girl approaches the smaller girl with a confident smirk, “You must be my accomplice.”

Her voice… she must be a smoker too. With the mystery’s raspy voice, porcelain skin, and hefty slouch, Max felt like a complete dweeb. But she couldn’t fight the blush creeping up from her neck. God, I hope this haircut is hiding most of it; it would be the only good thing it’s done for me. She sucks up her nervousness, preparing to speak to the taller punk.

“I’m hot. Oh god, I mean Max. I’m Max.” The fuck-up of a century, nice going, dweeb. She bites her lips, trying not to die of complete embarrassment. The laugh that erupts from her still-mysterious companion helps ease the situation, and the smile that reflects down on her makes her feel a whole lot better.

“I’m Chloe, and it’s a good thing you’re hot, Max. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have shown up. Just kidding, but anyways, are you ready for some cake?” Chloe’s smile never dissipated while she stared at Max, her eyes roaming her face the entire time; as if making a map. The brunette nods her head, too embarrassed to open her mouth again.

“Here’s my plan: we pretend to be married and ask for samples. They wouldn’t want to deny the happy couple a chance at love.” She speaks the last sentence all lovey-dovey, earning a giggle from the smaller girl. “So here,” she hands Max a ring; which wasn’t very… ringy.

“What’s this?” Max asks and turns as Chloe heads towards the front door. With a crooked grin she states, “A mood ring. Had to get you something since you’re gonna be my wife for the day.” The punk shrugs as she heads inside, but waits and holds the door open for her ‘wife’.

The brunette shakes her head as she slides on the ring and enters the warm building, her companion right on her heels. “Let me do the talking,” She whispers past the girl’s brown locks, directly blowing her warm breath into her ear. Her large hand rests on her lower back, Max hopes she didn’t feel her shiver.

“Uh, hi! We’re a new couple, recently engaged. We were hoping we could have some samples of your finest wedding cakes. For the weeding, I mean wedding.” The punk smiles a crooked grin, nodding affirmatively. The male behind the counter seemed more than happy to help as Chloe picked out the ones she wanted to taste.

And as Max stared at Chloe’s concentrated face, as she peered through the display case, she felt like she wouldn’t mind seeing that goofy smile again.


End file.
